Submissive Cyclone
by Unimaginable Desires
Summary: Mikan: A wealthy young girl who’s sick of her father’s matchmaking skills! It’s like he controls her and she’s sick of it! And now, her father wants her to meet Natsume Hyuuga and marry him! M x N Review! AU ;


Disclaimer: _**Unimaginable Desires **_**does** not own Gakuen Alice and the book I got the story from.

_**=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''**_

_**SUBMISSIVE CYCLONE**_

_**=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''**_

Mikan: _A wealthy young girl who's sick of her father's matchmaking skills! It's like he controls her and she's sick of it! And now, her father wants her to meet Natsume Hyuuga and marry him!_

Narumi: _The father of the spoiled Mikan. He wants his daughter to be married as soon as possible to find a possible heir to the company. Natsume Hyuuga might be the best and _last _choice._

Natsume: _There are things he'd rather not do for Narumi, his friend. It's to marry his spoiled daughter, Mikan Sakura! A bitch is what she is!_

_**=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''**_

Chapter 1:

_**Insurgence  
**_

_**=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''**_

"Mikan, my daughter, come down here for a moment!" My father, the 'great powerful' Narumi, called. "I know you're mad and that you want me to stop me and my matchmaking but, I want to find you someone who is capable," he finished. I wasn't listening to him. I was on the rooftop, watching as the stars twinkled that night.

I grunted, climbing down the stairs my father's friend made for me. "Why can't he just find his own wife?" I complained. "Why do _I _have to be his wife?" I glared at him with my olive eyes. She was a stubborn girl, just like her father.

Narumi just chuckled his gay-ish laugh. "Oh, why, why, why, my Mikan. It's because I told him to meet you. He's coming here for the weekend and you're not going to be allowed to go to Hotaru's _or _go out on your own. You'll like him, everyone does," he grinned at me, his white teeth sparkling.

Damn, he's trapping me here! "Well, daddy, if everyone likes him, why can't he choose his wife from all the girls who admire him? It's not like it's hard, considering there are millions of girls who get googly-eyed just at the sight of him!" I glared at him for a while, giving up when he remained unaffected.

My _gay _father batted his fake eyelashes at me. "Mikan-chan, darling, you aren't forced to marry him" I smiled at this point until he continued. "—yet. All I'm saying is that you meet him and try to like the guy. You don't have to make a fuss about one little meeting," my father rubbed his temples. He's having a hard time controlling me, and I know it.

I am tired of trying to understand my father! "I bet you already planned the whole wedding," I muttered. The cars, the church, the reception, I bet he already booked or hired the places and the things needed. Narumi is that kind of person. I was in deep thought for a long time. If I were to go to that 'meeting' with Natsume Hyuuga, then I would really be forced to get married! "Daddy, he can't be a man if he can't find himself a wife on his own."

"Natsume is a great man. Look, I will not press the subject any longer—for the moment," he momentarily paused and I sighed. "But, he will come for the weekend for you to meet him." Evil! He planned all this, the way he told me, he knew I wasn't going to go through with his plan and made a backup! God, this man is a monster! He knows me too well.

I picked up my bag; I was going to Hotaru's knowing that I would get some comfort, in an odd way. "Daddy, I thought you said that he was an arrogant, ruthless and even a callous man." See, that's why I don't want to have an affair with him! He is totally different from me! We are not going to get along at all.

"Business man," he corrected. "At work, he's all those things. But, when you meet him in person, you might say he's not bad," he pointed out. Tsk. Tsk. If you ask me, I'd say he _can _be those things in _or_ out of work. Guys like him are always like that. "Mikan, I just said that I won't press the subject any longer so we're not."

"Fine," I agreed. "But, I'm going away for the weekend and you aren't going to stop me. I have my own life, daddy. And, I'm not the same old Mikan who needs her father's help in everything, all right?" That's the reason why people called me 'spoiled'. I never wanted to do anything on my own.

My father looked shocked. "I told you, I won't allow you to go anywhere for the weekends! You're staying here, Mikan dear. What can I possibly do with Natsume? He's years younger than me, my dear," he was pleading. Yeah, right. As if I'll allow him to isolate me in my room!

I spun around and walked slowly towards the main door. "Daddy, I'm going to Hotaru's. You can't stop me. I don't want to talk about this anymore." Hearing my father sigh, I walked out of the house and opened my car's door. It was a red convertible and I love it! My dad bought it for me when I was eighteen, my eighteenth birthday to be exact.

I was driving slowly towards the Nogi estate. It wasn't really far from the house that's why I came there often. I arrived at their two-story house and rang the doorbell twice. The door opened and a raven haired girl with amethyst eyes was holding a little boy in her arms. "Hotaru!" I ran and hugged both her and her son, Youichi.

She smiled at me and gestured for me to come in. We sat down on the sofa and were silent for a couple of seconds. I saw Hotaru slowly examine my face and sighed. "Tell me what's wrong," she ordered me. Before I was about to speak, Ruka, Hotaru's husband, came in.

He smiled at me. Ruka was still the same gorgeous Ruka, my first crush. "Sorry to interrupt your talk but, I'll take care of Youichi first so you girls could talk more privately. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," he picked up the cute little boy and carried him out of the room right after he kissed Hotaru on the cheek. I met Ruka when I was sixteen and I instantly fell in love. Too bad, though, he loved Hotaru.

When Hotaru knew Ruka wouldn't be able to hear anything, she looked at me again. "Now talk," she ordered once again, knowing she would be answered this time. I never liked it when she ordered me around. Oh well, at least she's a friend; sometimes anyway.

I sighed. She wouldn't stop pestering me until I speak. One of the best things about having Hotaru as your friend: was that she could read you. She knows whether I came here for a chat of whether I came here to ask her for something. "You know Natsume Hyuuga right? And you know my father's obsession with matchmaking." Hotaru nodded. "Well, he did it again! And this time, I think I'll be forced to marry that Natsume Hyuuga!" I slammed my face into my palms. I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I absolutely hate it.

Hotaru looked thoughtful for a moment. "So you're saying that you're father wants you to marry Natsume Hyuuga?" She stared at me while I nodded. "So? What's the problem?" I gasped and stared at her. Hotaru doesn't understand me at all! I'm 21, twenty-one! And I'm already getting married to a 28 year old man! "Don't misunderstand me, Mikan. I understand your situation. It's just that, I don't think you will get married to him after meeting him. I think you have a choice, Mikan," she encouraged. That's what I like about her. Hotaru always knew what to say,

I looked down. "I know I do. But, I want to get away as soon as possible! I don't want to meet that Natsume Hyuuga! I just think that he's after my father's money like all the others. I know that he's rich and everything but, that doesn't stop him from doing so," I paused and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Hotaru, you have to help me," I pleaded. I know Hotaru won't help but still! I have to try, right?

Hotaru stared at me and spoke. "What was the name of the guy your father last introduced to you? Anthony, was it? Well, he certainly was after your father's money. All right, I'll help you," when she said this, I gasped. "But, you have to come over to the house for a week and help me take care of the little sport," Hotaru smiled. How did she know that I was so fond of her cute little Youichi? I ran to her and hugged her. "The little guy was always asking for her Aunt Mikan and I couldn't let him down."

"Well, of course. Who doesn't love the beautiful--'' I was cut off when Hotaru muttered 'stupid' to continue my sentence. "Hey! I'm not! Anyway, what's the plan?" I was really curious as to what she was thinking. I didn't want to meet Natsume Hyuuga; I don't want to meet any of them! Even though he's rich, I doubt that he won't be after daddy's money.

Hotaru was thinking. "You could stay here if you want," she said. Wrong answer, Hotaru!

No, I can't do that! "Hotaru, I can't. He knows that I will come running to you each time this happens so, no. I don't want to stay near enough so daddy could find me. Also, you will be the first person he will contact once he finds out that I'm missing," I explained and Hotaru just nodded understandingly.

Hotaru was silent for a few seconds. "Hmm… I suppose so. But, will it do any harm to meet that Hyuuga? I mean, maybe you're making a wrong choice, Mikan." Hotaru was right but, that would mean my father was winning and I don't want that. He would celebrate, in the worst possible way.

"I'm not making the wrong choice. If I agree to what daddy wants then, I would have given him the satisfaction that I don't intend him to have. And who wants that? All I have to do is stay away from him until he forgets the marriage that he had planned for me and that Hyuuga," I spoke firmly. That's my decision and I don't want them to force me to do the things I don't want to do.

"So where do you plan to 'hide'?" Hotaru asked with a little sarcasm I never thought she had, ever. Wait, where _do_ I plan to go, anyway?

We were thinking for possible places. A place popped out of my head and I gasped! It was the perfect place! "Hotaru, I know a place! Remember the cottage we stayed at in our senior year? It was spring break then. God, how I miss that place…" I sighed, reminiscing the times I spent painting in the studio my father created for me near the bedroom I used to sleep in whenever we went there.

Hotaru shook her head and I looked at her curiously. "It's too cold there, Mikan. In this time of the year it really is, believe me. I don't want you to go there, Mikan. I certainly don't," she told me, patting my shoulder. Well, the cold would be good. I might die because of the cold! Yeah, that way, I would die happy.

I sighed. I never thought that my father did this at the wrong time. But, my decision is my decision. "No, I want to go. It won't be that cold for too long. Once I get a fire going, it's going to be all right. Besides, I've been there for a couple of times already. I can manage on my own." I said confidently hoping she would allow me to go! Please! God, having people who understand you are not always good. They can go against your decisions if they want to. It's not really fair.

"All right, Mikan, I can't stop you. You're as stubborn as your gay father," she said, raising a mocking eyebrow at me. What she said was true, anyways, so I just kept quiet. She stood up and stretched. "I believe the talk is over. Do you want to eat dinner with us? Ruka cooked the food," she offered me with a smile, waiting for my reaction.

I shook my head. "No, Hotaru, it's lovely for you to invite me but, I have a lot of things to do before I leave. Thanks, anyway. I have to leave later so, wish me luck!" I hugged her and excused myself. I have to get back to the house so I could pack my things.

I walked out of the door after saying goodbye to the family. I climbed into my car and drove back. A few minutes later, I was already at the garage of our house and I walked in, turning the lights on in the process. A quick look around assured me that daddy wasn't at home. It didn't take long for me to pack all the necessary things I needed for the trip to the cottage; a few pairs of denims, long-sleeved shirts and sweaters.

I went down the stairs and left a note on my father's desk saying that I would call him during the next few days. I won't come back until Natsume Hyuuga was _out _of the picture. With a satisfied nod, I picked up my suitcases and walked to the door. It was at that moment that the telephone began to ring. I glared at the phone; thinking about whether to answer the phone or not. Daddy could call anytime and I could pretend to be Maria, our housekeeper.

I hastily grabbed the phone before I burn it. "Yes?" Just hearing my voice gives the idea that I'm obviously irritated. I was waiting for the person to speak.

"Good afternoon," said a coolly clipped voice. The person, obviously a man, coughed. "I'm looking for Mr. Sakura. I would like to talk to him. Is that possible?" There came a rather cocky voice. The voice was alluring; it made me want to hear him speak once again. "Hello?" The man spoke after I didn't reply for a few moments.

I shook my head and replied politely, "I'm afraid not. He's not here for the moment." The voice was attractive; it wasn't recognizable though. "Could I take a message?" The man didn't reply for a few seconds, thinking probably. I grabbed a pad of paper and a pen from a table.

I heard the voice again. "Certainly. Could you ask him to ring me back? Natsume Hyuuga is the name, he knows my number," that guy named Natsume said. I almost dropped the phone in shock. I was on the phone with Natsume Hyuuga.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''=''**_

_**A new story! \mm/ What do you guys think?**_

_**Amethyst:**__** This story is inspired by a book I've read before. If you want to know what book it was, PM me. ;) Well, all I could ask for are reviews! Please do us a favor and review! Flames are accepted! :)**_

_**Sapphire:**__** Beta-readers? We need one! This is a non-alice story. Some characters are OOC, like Hotaru, all right? REVIEW! ;;) What do you think of the title of the story? It has a reason *wink*.**_


End file.
